


//Fallingforyou//

by orphan_account



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Businessman George, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Younger Matty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//I Like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it //</p><p>When Matty's lips were placed upon my own and we completely lost ourselves in each other I knew that there was no turning back and I was okay with that</p><p>On Hiatus but will be back on soon <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more George and Matty fanfiction. How I wish that this was not simple fanfiction but real life
> 
> Disclaimer  
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> This is nothing more than my little brain messing about and my constant need to be writing. This has never happened. Unfortunately  
> Hope you all enjoy

We knew what we were doing. Yet, we tried to block all that truth with unconditional love. 

I was married with a child on the way.  
He was younger far more exciting, a drug addict. 

Somehow in a really messed up way our paths crossed and just like that we slipped into a state of blissfulness. A constant 'Where have you been all my life' being muttered day and night to one another. 

When he was  sprawled out across my lap with my hands carding through those unruly curls I knew that I could never love another like I loved him. 

He was a danger zone that no one dared to enter yet here I was, risking it all to get a glimpse and the second I saw the real him. The second he let me break him down and build him back up again I just couldn't get enough. So I wasted away in this state of danger. I forced myself into that boney flesh. Made a home in his hollow form, hoping that I could be that remedy. His medicine. That I could be the one to fill up that emptiness. 

I did.

But in a way he filled that void in me too. The one I had always tried to deny. Just like I did to him he broke me down and built me up. Made me far greater than I was before. I couldn't let go, I didn't want to let go. 

So I clung on even when others told me I was going crazy. I clung on when that red light went off in my consciousness. We hurt each other but we were far too selfish to let go of the other. So we kept on crawling  down that dark road. Both terrified but the simple fact that the other was beside us made that dark, long road far more bearable.


	2. //He way out//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enjoy thanks for the hits and that one kudos. Made my heart smile. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter my inability to write smut and sexyness was proved towards the end of this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like how I've portrayed Matty and George. I find it so hard to kind of slip into that mind space cause George and Matty are so quite out of this world and so profound that I'm always like 'He wouldn't say that' so this for me is a challenge.
> 
> Comments would be great I want to know what you all think about how I've portrayed Matty and George. Also simple constructive criticism would appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy .

It all started when Adam one of my business partners had an impromptu 'Guys night out'  
   
He got me, Ross and himself first class tickets to Ibiza. I feel the need to tell you what kind of tickets they were because Adam was a cheap son of a bitch and the fact that he got us first class was the first sign of a goddamn  apocalypse. 

He went on and on about how we all had to re-embrace our younger selves. That and God forbid we said this in front of our wives, that we needed a break from our routine  marriages. So with our wedding rings placed safely in the safe and our alter egos out we slid awkwardly considering our age into a trendy night club.   
Then I saw him decked out in black. Shirt carelessly buttoned, hair disheveled. At the glimpse of the pale flesh on his shoulder my instincts turned on and I was a beast and he was going to be my prey. 

MATTY POV

His eyes trailed along my lithe body. Of all the other men who's wolfish smiles and hungry gazes had trailed along my body, his were the only ones I wanted on me. I put on a show as he sat back completely out of place in his grey Armani suit. 

He looked lost but he held himself in a way where you would think that , that was his purpose, to look lost. He was with two other guys , who were not that good looking. More of an acquired taste. 

Back to Mr.Armani. My hips swung to the beat of the base with my arms tossed up in the air. Praying that I looked like a graceful swan and not some wanton little minx. 

Gosh, I hated myself in that moment. Never in my life have i ever felt so desperate to snag a man that I would put myself so blatantly on display for him. The drugs pulsating through my veins was the only  form of Me that I understood. I didn't understand this Matty. So desperate for attention. Not even the sex, that was the last thing on my mind. I didn't want sex, I wanted attention. 

So I spun those hips around and around and I threw those arms even higher up. When my awkward movement started making me dizzy a sigh of relief escaped my lungs when big,strong hands were place upon my hips or lack there of.

He didn't say anything so I kept on swaying. I could feel his breath on my neck, it was cold. His teeth like fangs started sucking onto the back of my neck. So desperate. Like he wanted to draw blood.

"Darling,let me buy you a drink," he finally said. 

Damn, only seven words had been muttered and I was already hooked.

He dragged me by my hand towards the bar. He ordered and slid my drink towards me. His eyes never met my own the entire time. His simple attitude was an indication that : he was married. 

The tan on his ring finger was the second ounce of evidence I needed to get away. I was not a home wrecker. But instead of running I slid closer and closer and closer. I was on my way to ruining his life but I didn't feel bad 'cause he would ruin mine too in the years to come. 

"What's your name?" I asked.   
He bit his lip and you could tell that he was contemplating not giving me his real name.

"George Daniel,"

"George," I echoed. It felt so good on my tongue. I wanted him. 

"Say,George you wanna get out of here?"

With a smirk and a fresh dollar pressed to the bar table he said ," I thought you'd never ask"

He took me to his place. The kissing started  awkward. Uncomfortable. But he soon got the hang of it and once he did he was an absolute beast. His calm and cool collected persona was tossed completely out the window. 

With those hands ripping away at my shirt as those sinful lips trailed their way down my body. His hands making quick work of my belt buckle. I don't remember making it to the bed all I remember was the soft thud of my head upon pillows. 

He stalked up my body like I was prey. Nothing more than a fuck. A thing to quench his thirst. The thought of it awakened something within me my back arched off the bed as a gasp slipped from my lips. 

"I am going to consume you and you will fucking love it," he growled. 

And in that moment I was done for.


	3. //They're just Girls//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wifey is in this chapter. 
> 
> I Apologise for any mistakes.   
> Enjoy.

Her call came in around 3 a.m. Matty suprisingly was still right beside. On his stomach with a pale arm thrown across my waist and the other below his pillow. 

I slipped out from the satin sheets. Grabbed my phone and with a huge amount of will power answered her call. 

"George?"   
"Yeah it's me what's wrong?" I cringed at my tone. It was completely unnecessary. 

"I just wanted to know how you were," she said.   
"I'm good, Darling. But I told you that unless it's something serious you shouldn't call?" 

There was a pregnant pause. I could hear her sniffling on the other end of the line. For a second I felt bad for her. But the devil on my left shoulder wanted her to hurt and a shred of me wanted the same. So my pity soon died down.

"I just - I saw the pictures. He's cute," she drifted off.   
I sighed. Of course she would be keeping tabs. 

"It's nothing. He's a friend. We just hung out. Just cause you cheated doesn't mean that I have it in me to do the same thing." 

The pale, young form lying on my bed was proof enough that I was very capable of cheating. But I would never give her the satisfaction. Never give her the satisfaction of knowing that just like her I was capable of infidelity. 

"You ain't letting that go are you?" 

"I'm sorry just- it's far too early for all this. Just call me back." 

I hung up just in time cause a fluffy looking Matthew in a white sheet slipped out of the room. His hair was in his face and red harsh marks were sprawled carelessly on his skin. My fault truly. It was awkward. The night after that we both dreaded. 

"That the wife?" He asked. His voice was horse and uneven.   
I simply nodded.   
I bit his lip and spoke yet again. 

"It's only 3 A.M. I'm hungry so we're going to role play and act like we are a happy couple and you aren't married to a twat in London okay?" 

"She's not a twat," I growled.

He flinched and shrugged his shoulders. He walked towards me. When his lips touched my shoulder I remembered that I was naked. I cursed and felt the need to apologise. 

"Sorry, about my state of nudity."

He shrugged and with a smirk answered me ,"Don't worry I like it." 

He dropped the sheet and it fell gracefully on the floor baring his own naked form. He walked to the kitchen and I could hear him ramaging around. He was bent over , bared to me completely. I cursed and walked to my room. I needed him dressed or else I would never allow him to leave.

I tossed my linen shirt and a pare of boxer briefs at him while I put on a pair of sweats. 

He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
"I don't get bottoms. Don't worry I would love playing the role of kept boy. Barefoot and decked in your shirt. Just ripe and ready for you raking ," he said.

He spun around and flashed me a smile. 

I smirked and he went back to the kitchen counter. And a couple of minutes later he appeared with two plates. It was nothing special simple grilled cheese sandwiches. 

To my suprise we slipped into conversation easily and by the end of the night he was a giggling mess upon my lap. I told him about my marriage and he told me about his life, his hopes and dreams. He was such an amazing young man. Unfortunately, life hadn't been fair to him. 

"I don't want to leave,' He whispered in my ear around five in the morning. 

"Don't," I answered.   
He bit his lip and hung his head.   
"I have class." 

Apart from his ability to contort into weird positions and the baby fat that still clung to his hips I was reminded that he was far younger than me.

"I fucked a minor," I whispered.   
"No ,you fucked a 20 year old and you loved it."

I couldn't deny that. I loved every minute of it and would do it all over again. 

We shared a shower and one last form of intimate connection before he left. 

With his name and number carelesly written in my check book, cause old farts like me still own such, he was out the door. Dark clothes and pale flesh made its way down the hall. He blew me an obscene kiss and then he was gone at the silent ding of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments would be amazing. 
> 
> Self promotion:Check out The Ballad Of Me and Our Hearts. It's a Ben and Tom Pairing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Terribly written in my opinion. Comments would be amazing.
> 
> Enjoy 

TIME SKIP

I was home. The dreaded aspect of home. Gemma, was constantly at my side. Trying to mend this really fucked up state we had placed ourselves in. 

I still hadn't called Matty,back. Gosh, how I just wanted to hear his voice again. The shy whispers in my ears, the light touches. His lips and hands on me at all times. I wanted to tell her, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. I fell bad cause I was  constantly pick at her and constantly picking away at that wound she had placed in our marriage. Rubbing as they say 'Salt in the wound'. 

It was early in the morning around the hours of 3 A.M I was still trying to will myself to sleep. When I heard her silent steps on the wooden floor. 

"Darlin' , it's late come on," she said. 

I sighed, she was right. I needed to sleep. I had been woriking myself too hard. The bags beneath my eyes standing out against that pale sickly flesh that was starting to manifest .  She took me by my hand and led me to bed. 

"I worry about you. You don't sleep as much as you use to and you really need the rest. You've been constantly working and you're never home, " she whispered against my temple. 

"I know. I'm sorry, I need to put in far more work when it comes  to this marriage. I-I know that this is hard to belive but I love you."

She smiled and like that just for a night we were back to being us. Before all this started, before the fame, stress and anxiety. 

 

MATTY POV 

He hadn't called back. 

'Fucking, idiot' I thought. 

I bit my lip and almost drew blood. He was married and what we had for that night was nothing. I meant nothing to him just another fuck. His marriage was first and foremost in his life.

I pushed myself out of bed and like the little wimp I was I broke down. For a man I met once, yet he knew more about me then anyone else. And held me like no other. 

An hour later, with my daily fix pulsating through my veins I was out the door and on my way to home (home being too good a term to describe a place where my mother lived). 

"Matthew, Darlin', you made it," my mother gasped as I entered her house.   
I without a doubt lived a privileged life. 

Never wanting for nothing. My parents always swore to be supportive but as I grew up and formed my own opinions and thoughts they decided that I wasn't fit for their little vision. When they realised that I simply could not be apart of their perfect family they so wanted they shipped me off. 

To live with my aunt, in the country. 

She had saddled me into cooking with her when the question came up ," How is it laying with a married man,"

'Shit'   
Of course she found out some way. She does have here men following me Twenty- Four seven. 

"I don't know what you talking about, mother," I quickly answered. 

She was now facing me but I refused to turn around so with my back to her she carried on. 

"My men said that they saw you leave a nightclub with no other than , George Daniel"

"You still have your men following me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beyond over due. I apologise had a bad case of writers block and this chapter was not as good as I anticipated.   
> But I hope that you enjoy it 
> 
> thanks for reading.

I got back to my apartment around 9 P.M. After my mother lectured me on how I was dragging the Healy name through the mud. With my drug addiction, promiscuity and now as she so elegantly put it 'home wreckage'. Now as I failed to tell you all before my mother was like the character on your favourite TV show that you loved to hate. Without them the show would be nothing but their presence also brought you amounts of disappointment. I just loved to hate her.

After I offered multiple time during the lecture to drop the Healy name she refused. So I simply told her if she didn't want me to drop it she would have to deal with it. 

My apartment like most nights was cold and damp, it was always damp because of the leak in the walls. I would step into random puddles here and there. The pile of soggy socks stacked in the far left corner of my room was proof enough that I needed to get my shit together. 

I had just walked out of the shower when my phone rang. Completely, unbeknownst of how much that phone call would mean to me. How it would completely in a miraculous way change the path I was so ready to travel. 

When I picked it up and his heavy breathing met my ears, I was too foolish, too young to know that this phone call would be one of many. 

"Matty?"

I swallowed hard and with my heart  pounding against my ribcage I answered. 

"Yes?" 

"It's George from two weeks ago. I know that this is completely out of line to be calling at such a late hour but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow," he quickly rambled. His speech was rapid, it sounded like he was ready for rejection.

I wanted to reject him. How dare this son of a bitch (I later on got to learn that his mother was a wonderful woman and no where near a bitch) call me after two weeks when I was certain that he dumped my  number somewhere. He made me feel cheap but before I knew it I accepted his offer. 

And just like that night ,when all it took to get me to his bed was a simple kiss, my dignity and morals were overthrown by my simple need to be needed. 

I knew that it wouldn't last, that he would eventually realise that he was married and forget about me but until then I would aim to fulfil his every need. That I would be greedy and I would appreciate every day spent with him. 

Plus, there was just something so exciting about being somebodies dirty little secret. It ignited my bones and quenched my need for a daily fix of cocaine. For he became my hungry. He was my temporary fix and boy was I not planning on letting him go. 

With an address and a  promise to be there at 3 P.M he ended the call. The end to a sweet, sweet beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. There isn't much dialogue in this chapter but oh well. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.   
> I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> I never know what to say in these so I'm just gonna...
> 
> Enjoy !! :) <3

George

I watched her shower, I watched the droplets slid down her back. I watched the arch of her back, the dark black of her nails contrast to the paleness of her skin yet it didn't have the same affect. 

Unlike, Matthew who's pale, freckled flesh  seemed to bring me solace her whole being brought me nothing. I sat so ashamed as my wife of 10 years seemed to not bring me any amount of joy. Ten years of my life gone down the drain. I kept on thinking about how I had devoted myself to her, gave her my all, only to find out ten years later that it was all a waste. 

That the one my heart truly longed for was somewhere on his way to where ever. Probably with a joint between his pink plump lips. She turned around and smiled but I didn't smile back. I got up and left ( I, on that day 'left' our marriage). As I walked through the door of the bathroom that seemed to now be the exit to our marriage I visualised a tunnel and to my side was no other than, Matthew Healy. 

TIME SKIP   
(3 P.M)

I found him passing the hotel lobby, Oh, how he stuck out like a sore thumb. The funny part was he wasn't even trying to. He was in dark jeans and a sheer shirt but he was dwarfed in a cheap fur faux. But the one thing I learnt about Matthew, was that he had a way of sticking out even when he blended in. 

Maybe I'm just being biased.

I made my presence known when I cleared my throat and placed my hand on his lower back. I felt his body tense but he relaxed when I seemed to realise who I was. 

"Be calm. We are going to walk to the elevator. No words must be spoken until we reach our destination"

He nodded. The power I had over him excited me. For I knew that Matthew was a hard headed young man. He had, as he would put it 'opinions and rights and any man who thought he would just roll over and pant for would be disappointed'

 

MATTY   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Here I was in a penthouses suite with a married man. So cliché. I hated clichés yet here I was. My life would become the Woking personification of cliché. The Pretty Woman of my generation. 

"You can sit down," he said. After my constant shuffling started to bother him.

"Does your wife know where you are?" I asked. I didn't know why but I wanted to know if she knew about me. If I had the ability to spark jealousy in her. 

"Why would she know that I was here?" 

I shrugged, " So she doesn't know about your infidelity?" 

He chuckled.

"No."

He ordered a bottle of wine, far too expensive for me to pronounce or even write down. All that mattered was that the bottle of wine some how led me to, as I learnt along the years was my favourite is spot, his lap. 

We talked but not much dialogue was shared. Maybe words here and there. No sex happened. Just a few desperate snogs. It was clear that he needed companionship not a decent fuck. So like the pretty little mistress I was I offered him exactly that. 

 

Then his phone rang and he had to leave. He dropped me off at my apartment and we said our goodbyes. 

He slid out before I made it to the door. With an insistent tug of the arm and a grasp of my waist we were making out. 

Out in the open. After we both started feeling light headed he pulled away and said, "Thank you. I don't know what happened at the hotel. I know if was a complete waste of two hours. With us just sitting there and just drinking but for some odd reason your presence and little amounts of dialogue seem to stimulate my mind."

I was far too cocky to hide my smirk when I leaned in and whispered, "I'm all about mental stimulation,sweetheart"

He smiled and left soon after. As I watched his sleek black car journey down the road the light bulb lit up. 

 

'Fuck' 

I was falling hard for a man who I knew nothing about. Two days. I had spent merely two days with him if midnight to 5 AM and today could even count. 

He...

Stimulated my heart. 

 

I later banged my head against my bathroom wall when the words registered within me. 

 I've got a piece of advice for you all: stay away from married men.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is well over due. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> It's quite long well at least I think it is. 
> 
> Once again enjoy!

George POV 

There was a constant lack of dialogue. I would call him and we would sit breathing down the telephone for hours. No words would be spoken. 

An occasional "How are you?" Or "Let's have sex". 

I felt bad, I felt like I was using him as a safety mat. Like as if and when my marriage feel apart I wouldn't be completely along. That I would have someone to waste away hours of my life with. That at the end of the day when my marriage went to shit that someone when I rang would pick up the phone. 

It was mifnignight when I called I had asked him to meet me at some motel.

 We had visited so many hotels and motels I was suprised that she hadn't caught on yet. 

I'm sure she had but I was usually too drunk, my frequent nightouts with Matthew were turning me into an alcoholic, or not bothered to care. 

I was sitting on the bed which squeaked beneath me. The room smelt stale and the carpets were a mess. The soft thump of pale knuckles against aged wood had me lipping towards the door.

He was in these obscene pink skinnies with his side swept hair and blue eyeshadow. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. His nipples were hard from the wind but he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that it was practically Ice age outside. 

With a slight push against the door to get me to move he was in the room. He sprawled himself onto the the motel bed. This 'affair' is pathetic I thought to myself as I walked back to him. It lacked the danger and mystery movies always promised. 

But before you all go out and miss quote, the affair was quite mundane but the person I was perform acts of infidelty with was far from mundane. The pink of his skinnies that cut into his supple hips, were proof enough that he was far from... common. 

He sat up with his back against the headboard and patted the side of the bed. I stumbled to his side like some love struck Bambi. 

"Tell me about yourself," he said.   
It was a command I simply couldn't get out of it. So I started. 

"My name is George Bedford Daniel. Born on the 26th of March 1983. I am a CEO at Daniel Enterprises Holdings,Inc. I loved lacrosse when I was young, I don't so much anymore," 

A few minutes later I ended with, " I've been married to Gemma Elizabeth Daniel for 13 year and I feel out of love with Gemma Elizabeth Daniel 6 years ago when she started cheating on me. So I thought I should see what all the fuss was about." 

 

He had zoned put a few times but was listening for the very last bit. His lip was a crimson red upon his flesh. His white straight teeth clung onto his bottom lip. When it let go his blue tongue, probably from the slushies he was obsessed with. 

 

"What I've deduced from you boring rant," 

He was always so blunt. Straight to the motherfucking point. 

"... Is that your 33 got married at the age of 22, quite young and that you're rich. All that and I still don't know anything about you. I want something exciting. Please" 

So I sat there. Wrecking my brain for something interesting. You never realise how boring you are until you are asked to describe yourself. Then one thing popped up. 

"I love gangster rap," I confessed. 

He looked at me like as if he was trying to figure out something then he said ," I like gangster rap too." 

And like that we decided that if anybody asked us why we went along with this affair. Why I left my pregnant wife of 13 years for a 20 year old who wore pink skinnies and blue eye shadow we would answer 'Gangster Rap made us do it'

It was stupid and childish but we didn't care. 

But months from now when my mother did ask me why I left Gemma I said " 'Cause one night in a shady motel I feel in love with a lad who loves gangster rap and wears pink skinnies and who thinks that gender roles are shit' 

That's wasn't good enough for her but it sure to hell was good enough for me


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter.

I just wanted to give anyone that constantly keeps up with this book a bit of a heads up. I have been extremely busy and have not had the time to update my work. I'm sure that by next week Thursday there will be a new chapter. 

I apologise. 

I have been so busy at school and writers block has become my significant other. But I know that I'll be refreshed and ready to write by next week.   
Thanks for the understanding.  
<3 :)


End file.
